In some cases, it may be advantageous to perform computing operations using an actor-based model in which multiple actors execute within a computing system, and individual actors receive and respond to various messages. In some examples, such computing systems may include multiple different processing cores that may be associated with multiple different processing threads. Such systems may provide many benefits, such as allowing various computing operations to be performed in parallel with one another, which may allow efficient utilization of the multi-core processing power of modern hardware. However, the employment of such systems may often involve a number of inherent challenges, such as those related to efficiently scheduling and dispatching message processing among the various multiple processing threads. In particular, when messages are not efficiently scheduled and dispatched, one or more processing threads may become overloaded with work, while one or more other available processing threads may remain idle. Moreover, various unexpected delays or errors may sometimes occur even after messages are dispatched, which may result in further overloading of various processing threads. Thread overloading and other related inefficiencies may result in reduced processing speed and degraded system performance, and may waste opportunities to fully utilize the processing power of modern computer hardware.